Jewel Heist
by randomnissity
Summary: Jewels are being stolen from museums, the X-MEN team up with Magneto and the brotherhood of mutants.
1. Enter Magneto

Hehehe I'm writing my first fanfic, and this happens to be my first chapter. of my first fanfic, if it's any good then I'll keep writing it, and if not then I'll just get rid of it, so please review.  
  
I did not create any of the x-men or characters involved, or the stories behind the characters. I only created this story, and that is my own work, Stan Lee and/or Marvel created all the rest of it. Stan Lee is a GOD.  
  
This is rated G as of so far, there will be violence in the future so I may have to add a new rating.  
  
The sun peaked over the mountaintop; it sky was an orangey-yellow with a slight tint of red. Henry, Hank, McCoy, stared out of the window of his car at the sunset. He owned a convertible and the wind was blowing through his wavy dark brown hair. Henry's life had been perfect. He was the model student and he excelled in every subject. He was an amazing athlete. The kindest person you could ever hope to meet, he would never even hurt a fly. In short he was perfect, or as close to perfect as one will ever get.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden news bulletin.  
  
"The jewel heists continue," the reporter said. "No one can come up with any explanation as to how the jewels are being stolen. The only plausible justification is that these precious gems are being taken by mutants."  
  
"God damn media," Hank muttered to himself, "It's people like this who're going to start wars. Mutants this, mutants that, it's always the fault of a mutant when inexplicable events occur," he spat.  
  
Hank began to think about what life was like in high school. He had been the captain of the football team. How ironic, he was one of the most popular guys in school because of his amazing strength and agility. If it weren't for that then maybe none of this would have ever happened.  
  
He was brought out of thought by a sudden jolt in the road. He turned his head around so he could see what he had driven over. There was nothing there. The car rocked again, but this time with a lot more force.  
  
"What the hell.?" he wondered aloud.  
  
The car jumped again and this time came clear off the ground. It began spinning, faster and faster. Hank could barely see anything. He did the only thing he could do. He jumped.  
  
As he fell he took his bearings. He realised he was well over two hundred feet in the air. He looked to his left just in time to see his car crash to the ground with such force it was driven into the cement.  
  
"Oh well," he thought, "I guess that superhuman strength and speed do come in handy on occasion."  
  
He positioned himself so his feet were facing towards the ground. In the few seconds he had remaining before hitting, he managed to wrap his arm around a branch of a tree and swing himself up upwards.  
  
Maybe that was why his friends called him Beast. He laughed inwardly at himself. If only he didn't have super strength and agility. If only he wasn't a mutant. There he had admitted it to himself, he was indeed one of those dreaded mutants. Someone who people saw on the news every day portrayed as demons. People shown to be monsters, killing people and stealing things. It was always the fault of a mutant.  
  
Hank had been a teenager when Professor Xavier had come to him and asked him to join a school he was starting. A school for "gifted" children. When he said gifted, he meant mutant.  
  
The word mutant. it suddenly brought Hank back to the present. He realised his car had just been thrown 200 feet in the air. He looked around to try and find an explanation to all of this but none could be found.  
  
Suddenly he noticed something up above, it was floating. Whatever it was it was human or at least had the form of one.  
  
"Well now isn't this a surprise Henry McCoy, or should I call you Beast," whispered the thing floating in the air. "I suppose you must be wondering what just happened, it was I who lifted you and your vehicle off the ground."  
  
"Magneto," snarled Beast, "I should have known you'd have something to do with this. Don't tell me, you're also responsible for the jewel heists."  
  
"My dear child, what would make you think that? Just because you deem me a criminal it does not mean I have sunk as low as to steal valuables from museums. I have in fact come to ask for your help, Charles's help, in stopping the thief or thieves as the case may be. Humanity may be prejudice, but one thing is certain, it was a mutant who stole the jewels."  
  
"Why would you want to help people? You must have some ulterior motive."  
  
"Of course I do, but it does benefit you to take me up on my offer. The brotherhood of mutants and I can join the X-men for a brief time. I'm sure you could use my help."  
  
"But why, what's so important about these jewels anyway?"  
  
"I believe the jewels are being stolen by a mutant who is bent on world domination. I believe whoever it is that is stealing these jewels wants to use them to create a machine capable of destroying entire countries. They must be stopped at all costs, not even I would wish for that to happen."  
  
Beast considered this for a moment. He decided he had better get back to the X mansion first and talk with Prof. X.  
  
"I'll consider your proposal Magneto, but I've got to talk to Professor Xavier first. I think you should come with me, seeing as how I have no means of getting back."  
  
------------------ 


	2. Allies

Warren Worrthington III was sitting in the X-Mansion reading. He was your average pretty boy. He had blonde wavy hair, blue eyes and was around 6' tall. The only thing that made him any different from a normal individual was the fact he had giant wings sprouting from his shoulder blades. Once he had been normal, but those days were long gone. He so much wished to be like all other humans but one thing held him back; his ability to fly. Soaring through the air like an eagle was better than any exciting activity imaginable.  
  
He was sitting in the main hall of the mansion when the door burst open. Standing in the door way was none other than Magneto along with Beast.  
  
Warren uttered a cry of surprise. He scrambled out of the chair he was seated in and ran towards Professor Xs office.  
  
"Come now Angel," said Magneto calling Warren by the mutant codename he had chosen, "There's no need to run off like that." Magneto lifted the railing right off the staircase. He wrapped it around Angel's body as if it were a pipe cleaner being placed about a plastic bag.  
  
Just at that moment Professor X came out of his office in his wheel chair being pushed by Piotr Rasputin, otherwise known as Colossus.  
  
"Magneto release my X-Man and explain what you are doing in my mansion."  
  
"Yes, I think now would be a good time to explain exactly what I am doing here."  
  
***  
  
"So let me get this straight," asked Scott Summers, "You want to help us stop someone from doing evil?"  
  
"Why does everyone always assume that I am evil," muttered Magneto. "I am not evil in any way, I just have a different way of looking at the differences between mutants and humanity than the X-Men do. With these jewels someone will be able to destroy countries, in the process killing many humans but also innocent mutants. I have by no means any wishes for fellow mutants to be harmed."  
  
"I think we should trust Eric," thought Professor Xavier into the minds of all those present in the room. "He may very well be able to help us discover who is behind these jewel thefts. I know Eric better than any of you do, so in this I trust him."  
  
"I don't like it," snarled Logan. "But if you say he's trustworthy Charlie, I believe you."  
  
"Thank you Charles, Wolverine, now if you don't mind I will be leaving you to summon the rest of the brotherhood." With that, Magneto flew out of the mansion.  
"Now hold on a second Magneto," shouted Colossus after him, "what makes you think that they've given you the all clear on this."  
  
"I think I've made myself clear Piotr," lectured Professor X. "Eric is to be trusted. As for his brotherhood of mutants, they are to be trusted as well but not very much mind you."  
  
Professor X left the room leaving a very bewildered group of X-men. 


End file.
